Brendan Brady - The Prison Diaries Perfection
by Togetherwedream
Summary: Not written in any order, all individual ficlets that make a whole. Don't worry there will be Steven, because there is no Brendan without him.


**Brendan Brady – The Prison Diaries.**

 **Perfection - Spring 2017**

You are woken by a stray ray of sunlight pushing though the tiny slit of a window to your right. It dances a delicate dance against the grey brick wall whilst gently attempting to heat your cheek, you watch transfixed at this fleeting moment of beauty, a rare sight, a promise of warmer days, new life, a touch of spring gracing these dead walls.

It takes you back to Steven, anything and everything can take you back to Steven. You long ago stopped caring of the crippling pain these thoughts bring, you would take it tenfold just to have these memories of him, your days are made up of living from one little piece of him to the next. It's all you have and the only thing you grave.

 _Lying in bed you are captivated by a single rare of light that has managed to make its way through the curtain seeking out Steven. It greedily baths his skin in a honey glow, as you move to your side you marvel as it dances across Stevens cheekbone and gently rests against his chest, transfixed you graze your index finger down and around the area that's bathing your boy in light._

" _What are you looking at?"_

 _He says opening his eyes sleepily._

 _Your movements have woken him up, but you don't care, he's far too beautiful to pass this opportunity up, hell he's far too beautiful to pass any opportunity up, in the past you wasted him, you will never stop scolding yourself enough for that, but now? Now you don't intend to miss a second of him. All of him._

" _You" Your voice raspy from sleep._

 _He raises an eye at you as though an alien has landed in your bed overnight._

 _Still drawing a pattern against his chest, still transfixed._

" _How are you so golden, huh?"_

 _It comes out as a question but it's more of a statement. At that moment you are genuinely puzzled, how?_

" _You are from a council estate in Manchester, hardly the Rivera, yet here you are all golden, bright. Perfect."_

 _You say in wonder._

 _He gives you that blinding smile that makes the skin around his eyes crease, again you ask the question._

" _It's all natural init? All them hours spend outside on that council estate dodging going home I guess"_

 _A tiny pang hits you in the chest, sometimes you forget Steven's childhood, or lack of it, how he managed despite anyone's help to get through those times on his own, looking at him right now in this second, he's so perfect you would have thought his whole life had been spent this way._

" _The skin. The beauty. You, it all just blows my mind"_

 _After a moment he takes his thumb and rubs it along your cheekbone, whilst dropping a chaste kiss on your lips, he sends a shiver down your spine._

 _Apparently you didn't say that last statement in your head as was intended._

" _You and everything you are blows my mind" He quietly whispers._

" _I doubt it Steven" you gruff, because honestly, no honestly you can't see that about yourself._

" _It's the truth Brendan and you know it"_

 _A warmth radiates inside you, something only ever Steven has been able to ignite in you._

 _He takes his thumb again and shadows across your bottom lip his eyes fixing intently with yours, full of love. You could drown in those, the richness, the unquestionable good you see reflected back at you. How in god's name did you get to deserve this?_

 _The room is silent accept for your breaths meeting in time as you run your fingers lightly over his skin. It seems that stray ray of light is jealous as it casts a shadow against Stevens's neck._

 _Lowering your lips to meet it you reclaim what is yours._

 _You suck, you nip, you lick. The path along his neck of perfect skin, his hitching breath makes your dick stir._

" _So so perfect" You whisper between kisses._

 _He tastes so good, like the honey of his skin, it drives you wild._

 _You continue exploring across his shoulder, the little hollow beneath his Adams apple, across his chest to his nipple, taking your teeth you scrape along the nub before licking it better with your tongue, far too good an opportunity to miss. You are rewarded with Steven arching up under you with a hiss on his breath._

 _You don't stop, you couldn't stop if you tried, he is far too tempting. Using your tongue you trace a path down his abdomen resting just above his treasure trail, you spend a few minutes there devouring the taste of him._

 _You are so lost in him, that Steven pushes up to get you moving._

" _Bren, please" He pleads with everything he's got, fuck he brings you alive._

 _Lowering the cover from him you are greeted with your prize, a naked Steven on display just for you, all of it only for you now._

 _As he moves his thighs out wider you pepper kisses along the tops of them, all the while intentionally leaving his straining dick alone, it's driving him wild, his breath is coming out in little pants and he starts to thrash on the bed above you. You could do this all day to him, just to keep seeing him like this._

 _But Stevens a stroppy thing, with absolutely no patience._

" _Brendan….fuck….please….please Brendan"_

 _You smirk whilst looking up at his pledging eyes, how could you resist that look, that need he has for you, Brendan Brady._

 _The answer is you can't, like him you are too turned on to wait. Making sure his eyes met yours you suddenly and unexpectedly run your tongue along his now glistening dick, before swallowing him whole._

" _FUCK! Bren"_

 _He almost screams as his length collides with the back of your throat._

 _As you work up a gentle teasing rhythm you use your tongue to lap at the head like a man starved, which you are, because there is nothing you have ever tasted that matches him._

 _Rolling your tongue along the vein on the underside of his dick Steven bucks up into you, desperate, teetering on the edge, as you slowly pull backwards all the way to the tip you lock eyes with him, the trust there nearly blinds you, you take a second just sucking, enjoying, whilst watching his expression. His face tells you everything, he loves you, he needs you, he wants you._

 _Quickly you engulf him, using your lips to cherish the silky perfection that is him, as your lips brush his balls Steven becomes more vocal, his dick nudging your throat, his movements more frantic_

" _God, fuck, Bren," It's taking all his effort to get the words out, you don't disappoint swallowing around his dick, a tingle rushing through your body at the perfect fit with your throat._

 _Grabbing his thighs you pull him in further which Steven takes as a sign to start meeting you with his thrusts, above you you can see how lost he his, whole body straining with the pleasure you are giving him, as his balls begin to tightened and his toes curl into the bed you suck with all the passion he has running through you before pushing your tongue against his slit to pull him over the edge._

 _It's all he needs as he arches up violently shooting rope after rope of hot thick cum into your mouth, a mess above you._

 _No there is nothing that tastes like him._

 _Slowly pulling away you swallow it all. Leaning up you sweep the hair that has stuck to his face to one side and kiss him hungrily, a kiss mixed with the taste of him, it makes your tongues dance._

" _So perfect Steven, so so perfect" You quietly whisper pulling him under your arm and holding him tightly._

You are brought from your thoughts by a sudden coldness, you look to the wall.

The sunlight has gone replaced by grey, closing your eyes you gently tap the spot it has vacated, an image of Steven where is always is, right behind your eyes.

With a long breath you pull yourself up and prepare for another day.


End file.
